My Hero
by RoseGirl227
Summary: That's when they heard it; heard the echoing, screeching noise and the screams. Margie looked around her daughter and saw a car swerving down the road at a dangerously high speed.   "TRISHA, GET DOWN!" -Halfa!OC but hopefully not a Mary-Sue. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG, I feel like a freaking hypocrite.

I usually hate halfa OCs. Like _a lot. _Because seriously, most of them make no sense, and they are usually paired with Danny, which in my book, automatically makes them a Mary-Sue. I think maybe it's the canonxOC that makes me dislike them so much.

But this DAMN idea came out of nowhere. I was just bored and started thinking, when all of a sudden I thought, "What if I could make an OC that became a halfa for a _good _reason, and it _wasn't _paired with Danny?"

And BOOM- this idea came to me in an instant. So now, I'm writing it, and I want you guys to tell me what ya'll think.

PAIRINGS SO FAR:

girl OCxCrossdressing!boy OC (Yeah, you read that right. I, for some reason, can't make a normal pairing. Ever.)

DannyxSam (*gasp* A story with a OC!halfa and it's _still _DxS? Unheard of!)

DISCLAIMER: I am not Butch Hartman. Duh...

WARNING: Phantom Planet _never happened. _*twitch*

"Remarkable! Absolutely incredible!"

A man and woman wearing white lab coats looked up in awe at the giant screen in front of them. On the screen, there was something that looked like a DNA sample. If there was anybody else there that wasn't an expert in science, then they would definitely have a hard time trying to found out what was so amazing. But there was only this man and woman in the big, white, and pristine lab, and rest assured, they knew plenty about the world of science.

"Margie," the man said, "Do you know what this means?"

The woman, Margie, suddenly got a huge smile; big enough to almost split her face. She didn't take her eyes off the screen as she replied, "This-...This could be it. The cure for..._almost anything! _Diseases, life-threatening injuries-_God_, this could probably even cure cancer, George!"

"Slow down, tiger. We don't know the effects of this, yet...But you may be right." George gave a grin that matched Margie's.

"OH, THANK YOU, INVISO-BILL!" Margie yelled in glee.

"It's 'Danny Phantom.'"

"Whatever."

Margie and George had never studied ghosts before. In fact, they used to not even believe in them. That is, until Danny Phantom and his ghost companions/enemies came into the world. The two well-renowned scientists immediately took interest in Amity Park's 'hero.' They watched on the television as reporters videotaped his fights and daily rescues. They didn't miss how whenever Phantom took a huge blow, the wound seemed to heal within two days top. They also didn't miss the samples of ectoplasm that seeped onto the ground from Phantom's or another ghost's wound. George and Margie instantly knew that they _had _to get a sample of it. So, without any hesitation, the two had gotten ready for the trip. George had no family or pets; therefore it was easy for him to get ready. Margie, on the other hand, had to ask her mother to watch over her fifteen-year old daughter while she went away for the weekend.

After everything was settled, the two drove the five hour trip to the ghost boy's location. They had spent the weekend there in a small hotel near Amity Park, since the place itself held no hotels. The scientists had watched the news intently, waiting for a sign of action. And when that sign finally did come, the two bolted into the van and went to Amity Park. Their first try was unsuccessful since no bleeding came from Phantom nor the other ghost. Their second try, though, on the next day, was very successful. The kid seemed to be fighting a very savage ghost who had a vampire look about him. They were able to get blood from both ghosts without anyone seeing because all the residents had either ran away or were too busy watching the fight.

Margie and George went back home with their prize as soon as they could. They spent hours in their shared lab, just studying the strange goo. The results were indeed surprising. The goo held supernatural elements, such as the fast healing, which was to be expected, but it was something else that caught their eyes. Both ectoplasm samples held _very _human DNA as well. Which got them to think, 'What if they could use this goo as a sort of super medicine? One that could heal humans?'

They spent even more hours experimenting with the ghost blood. Putting ectoplasm samples with certain chemicals into tubes to see which had the best result, and which could be the safest for humans.

Days were spent into the lab, both going home late at night. Sometimes they didn't even go to their houses at all. Margie's daughter came to visit once to try and make them take a break, but she was just shooed away. 'How could they possibly stop working on such an important discovery?' they asked her. The girl finally gave up and left the two to their work.

And here they are now. Two months later, and finally done with their research. Well, _almost _anyway.

"All that's left to do now is to test it." Margie let out an exhausted but relieved sigh and ran a hand through her knotted red hair- the result from not taking good care of it. Her hair wasn't the only sign of tiredness. Her brown eyes were duller and had dark circles under them, and her skin looked a little paler. George looked just as tired with his wrinkled coat, flat ash blonde hair, and red-rimmed blue eyes.

"Who do we test it on, though?" He asked.

Margie finally turned from the screen with the picture of the complete DNA, and walked towards the doorway. George followed her as she answered, "We can probably find a volunteer somewhere. I know this site where people sign up and volunteer to help test experiments. We'll look through that later. Right now, though, I just want to go home, take a shower, and visit my little girl."

George raised an amused eyebrow, "She's fifteen, you know. She's hardly a 'little girl' anymore."

"Nonsense! She will always be my baby!"

A chuckle, then, "Alright, Margie. I'll call you tomorrow. I'll stay back and turn everything off before going home."

"'Kay, see you then!" Margie waved back to her partner and left the lab.

"Mom!" Fifteen year-old Trisha gave her mother a flying hug as soon as she walked through the door.

Margie returned the affection full-heartedly and laughed along with her daughter.

"Hey, sweetheart! Missed me?"

"Uh, _yeah! _I haven't seen you for more than probably thirty minutes this whole week!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hun. But guess what, we're almost done! In fact, let's spend the day together tomorrow. It can be both a celebration and a mother-daughter hang out!"

Trisha nodded in agreement. Most kids her age would die upon hearing that their mom wanted to 'hang out.' But it was different with Trisha. She barely got to see her mom, and besides, it's not like she knew anybody well-enough (besides her best friend, Anna) that her mom would embarrass her in front of them.

Trisha went to a private school. She and Anna only talked to each other. They were outcasts. Yeah, Trisha's mom was a very successful scientist, and Anna's dad wrote books while his mom was a fashion designer, but that was really nothing compared to most of the other students.

They weren't bullied or teased. They were just...left alone. It wasn't because they were ugly or anything. Sure, Trisha wasn't the prettiest with her flat body and too-thin hair, but Anna, on the other hand, was very beautiful, considering the fact that he was actually a boy.

That's right. Anna's real birth name is 'Andy.' When Trisha first met Anna when she was ten, the 'girl' automatically told her the truth, claiming that he wasn't going to hide his real gender from anybody. Trisha really didn't care. Anna was very nice, so why would she stop talking to him just because he was actually a boy. This made Anna very happy, and the two became best friends in no time.

Still, Anna could be very confusing sometimes. During one of their more awkward chats, Anna had admitted that he still like his male parts and he still liked to be referred as a 'he.' He just liked wearing girl clothes, having a girl personality, and a girl name.

Trisha sometimes couldn't help but notice how different they were. Anna had beautiful brown curls that reached to just beneath his shoulders, while Trisha had that too-thin blonde hair that reached to the middle of her neck. Anna had nice, tan skin, while Trisha had pale skin. Anna had all the latest fashions from his mother, while Trisha liked to wear plainer clothes. There was one thing that Trisha had that she prided herself in, and that was her eyes. Behind her black-rimmed glasses, Trisha had the prettiest forest green eyes. They were big and always seemed to sparkle. That's why whenever someone asked what her favorite physical attribute was; she would tell them her eyes.

"Would you like to go to the book store?" Margie asked her.

"Yeah! There's this new book out that I've been dying to read!"

"Good! Then we can go get some coffee afterwards and read together."

After they made some more ideas for tomorrow's outing, Trisha went back into the living room to watch TV like she had originally been doing before her mom came home. Trisha's eyes lit up as she saw a broadcast of Danny Phantom was on. She ran over to screen and sat right in front of it Indian style. The girl watched as a news reporter showed a recorded clip of the hero saluting to the crowd of people under him as he flew away. Phantom sure had some incredible adventures. Trisha wondered what it was like to have to save people almost every day. It had to be tiring, but maybe it was easier when you had a bunch of cool powers. She was so jealous of her mom when she learned that she got to go and visit Amity Park. Although, her mother didn't tell her why her and George had gone there in the first place. Then again, Trisha never really asked. She remembered the time she had went to visit them while they were working. It seemed like they were messing with some type of slime. She wondered if it had anything to do with Phantom.

Whatever it was, her mom seemed really excited by it.

The next day, Trisha and her mom got up early to get ready for their 'mother-daughter' date. Trisha put on a blue shirt and dark jeans. Her mother was finally without her coat and had on a white sleeveless turtleneck and light-colored jeans. They ate chocolate cereal together and excitedly talked about their plans for that day. When they finished eating, Margie put the dishes in the sink and grabbed the car keys, and they left the house. The females, being the dorks they were, sang the songs they knew on the radio out loud and laughed at their own silliness as Margie drove down the street in her car.

When they finally got to the bookstore, Trisha all but ran out of the car and into the store. She skimmed the aisles for the section she needed. The girl finally found it and within there, found the book she wanted. It was a fantasy book from a series that she had gotten into recently. Margie took a little longer since she didn't have a particular book in mind. Trisha made a gagging expression when she found her mom in the adult romance section.

The woman laughed and simply said, "I'm a thirty-three year old woman with no husband. I've got to get my romance from somewhere."

Trisha laughed along with her mother and patiently waited for her to pick a book. When she found the one she wanted, the two went up to the register counter and paid for their books.

They left the store and went back into the car. The coffee shop was only down the street, though. It was a nice little place with tables on the outside, so people could enjoy some fresh air while they drank their sweet, delicious wake-up call. All the employees were very friendly and sometimes chatted with customers when they weren't busy.

The car was parked in the small driveway the place had, and Trisha and Margie got out of the car. They went inside, and after they greeted the manager, who knew them fairly well, ordered their drinks. Trisha got a mocha latte and when she received it, she put loads of sugar in it herself. Just looking at the amount made her mom feel sick in the stomach. How her daughter drank that stuff which was now sugar with coffee instead of the other way, she would never know. She preferred hers simple and black, thank you very much.

They sat at an outside table, and for a while, just made idle chatter. Trisha told her mom about school and Anna. Margie told her daughter about these cute new earrings she saw at the jewelry store once. Sweet, nice things like that. Stuff you could hear any day.

"Speaking of 'dating,'" Margie started, but before she could continue, Trisha interrupted,

"Uh, Mom, we weren't talking about dating."

"Ooh, we weren't? Well, now that we are-..."

Trisha sighed but let her mom continue.

"When are you going to start dating, Hun?"

"I don't _need _to start dating."

"Of course, you do. I do want grandchildren, you know?"

"M-Mom! I'm only fifteen!"

"Exactly! You're not getting any younger!"

"Ugh, how am I supposed to date, anyway? I don't even know anybody else besides Anna."

"Then date Anna."

"MOM! He's my best friend!"

"I know! It's perfect!"

"..."

"Do you think I mind just because he crossdresses? Sweetie, I would rather you date a cross dresser than for you to end up like me."

"You have a good life, though."

Margie smiled affectionately at her daughter, "Yeah, I do, don't I?"

It was true. She might not have a husband, but she had a very good job, and most importantly, a beautiful daughter. She knew Trisha was sometimes very self-conscious about her appearance just because she wasn't as curvy or tanned as the other girls her age, but in her eyes, Trisha was the most gorgeous thing in existence. When Margie first found out she was pregnant after a drunken mistake with some man at a bar, she was, admittedly, scared to death. What if this baby isn't happy? What if it hates her for not having a real father? What if she can't take care of it on her own? These questions bugged her for most of her pregnancy. But after she gave birth to her, and the doctor settled the baby in her arms, Margie knew she would do whatever it took to let her baby have the best life it could have. How could she not do that for the small, whimpering baby that seemed to be instantly drawn to her?

Margie reached a hand over the table and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"I love you, Trish', more than anything."

Her daughter seemed to be temporarily taken back at the sudden statement. She quickly recovered, though, and smiled widely.

"I love ya', too, Mom."

That's when they heard it; heard the loud, echoing screech and the screams. Margie looked around her daughter and saw a car swerving down the road at a dangerously high speed. A tire had been blown off it. Trisha quickly swiveled in her chair to see the commotion and a gasp left her mouth. People ran left to right, trying to get out the way of the roaring car. It was after Margie got out of her initial shock that she saw the car heading their way.

"TRISHA, GET DOWN!"

The woman shot over the table to her daughter and pulled out of the chair. The vehicle swung on its tires, not being able to stay up right when it swerved too much on one side. She pulled her daughter to the ground just as the car hit the road. The sound of scraping metal was heard as it bounced back and spun directly over them and into the coffee shop's large window. The pedestrians' screams of terror grew louder as she heard the glass shatter. She felt pieces hit her back, but all she was worried about was protecting her daughter underneath her. It seemed like forever until she finally had the sense to look back up. With her arms still secure around the girl's waist, she saw that the car was deep into the shop. Glass and other pieces of debris were littered everywhere. She heard other's screams of agony as they were injured. A sick feeling entered her when she saw the bodies of the already dead people who had the misfortune of being in the car's way.

"Oh, God, that almost hit us. If I had been a second later-...?" Margie was confused as to why her daughter hadn't said anything yet and looked down. Trisha's eyes were wide (too wide) and her skin was pale (too pale). She was staring straight at her mother, but her breathes were coming out heavily and irregular. Margie took one of her hands from her daughter's waist and became pale herself when she saw the blood that covered it. Forcing herself to look down, she saw a huge shard of glass had made its way far into Trisha's side. The blood was soaking her shirt.

"NO!"

Margie hoisted herself and her daughter up. The girl was giving her a pleading look, and she fought for gulps of air.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!"

No one listened to her. Too busy panicking themselves, some were running away from the scene, some not being able to look away from it at all, and some were crying over their own loved ones. Tears started making their way down her face, her make-up running because of them.

"Somebody call 911!" Margie heard a man's voice say from somewhere.

911? The hospital is on the other side of town. They'll never make it. She looked down to her daughter who was started to cough on her own blood that pooled in her mouth. Oh God, please no. Not her daughter. Not her baby. All the blood...Blood...

With that last word that triggered an aspiring idea, Margie made up her mind.

"Hun, this is going to hurt, o-okay?"

Trisha made no reaction besides coughing some more. Margie placed one hand on her daughter's stomach and the other around the glass. Then all of a sudden, she pulled- hard. The loud, blood curdling scream that tore from the girl's mouth mixed with the blood that came spurting out made her feel dizzy, but she didn't stop. When the shard finally came out, she threw it to the side. Afterwards, Margie quickly took off her own shirt, not really giving a shit if anyone saw her in a bra at a moment like this, and pressed it to her daughter's wound. She placed Trisha's hand over the fabric, and told her to press it as hard as she could.

She then gently- but still as fast as she could- picked up her daughter bridal style. She hurried to her car that was still parked in the parking lot, her sobbing mixed with Trisha's heaves of breath.

She opened to back door and laid Trisha down on the seat, moving into the driver's side when she was done. She quickly turned the car on and sped out of the parking lot and down the street, avoiding as much debris as she could. It was hard concentrating on driving while her daughter was slowly dying in the back seat. She made sure to check on her daughter in the rear view mirror every few seconds. A few times Trisha's eyes would start to close and her head would loll to the side. Every time this happened, she would reach a hand back and shake her daughter, repeating 'No, please stay awake, Hun! Stay awake for Mommy, okay?'

It seemed like hours before she finally reached her lab. She screeched to a stop and hurried out of the car and grabbed her daughter again. She ran to the doors, and pressed on the intercom button near the door.

"George, open the door- now!"

A clicking sound was heard, before the double doors automatically slid open. She rushed inside towards the main area.

"Jesus Christ! What happened to her?" She ignored George who stood there in shock. Pushing her way past him, she laid Trisha on a rolling table. Said girl was becoming less responding. Margie rolled the table near a computer screen with wires. She then went over to a case full of test tubes.

"Take off her clothes." She ordered.

"Wha-?"

"YOU HEARD WHAT I DAMN SAID!"

George flinched at the tone, but did as he was told. He started with taking off her askew and cracked glasses, and then he went for her shoes and socks. He grabbed a pair of scissors for her clothes, so he wouldn't have to move her any more than he needed to. After cutting off the fabrics, he told Margie he was done.

"Now hook her up to the computer." She ordered again. She seemed to have grabbed the test tube she needed and was now going to another side of the lab with it. George grabbed the wires connected to the computer and placed them in the correct places in Trisha's body. He then clicked certain buttons on the large computer and an irregular heartbeat and other vitals popped up.

Margie soon came back with two different syringes in her hand. She went to her daughter's side and immediately stuck one with clear liquid into the girl's arm. George recognized it as a drug that would knock Trisha out. After Margie discarded the empty syringe, George took notice of the other one. This one's liquid was green and glowed strangely. He freaked as he recognized it.

"M-Margie! What the hell are you doing?" He made a grab for the syringe, "We don't know what it does, ye-!"

He sentence went unfinished as he was shoved away paired with a loud "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He slammed into the computer, but managed to stay upright by grabbing the corner of it. George stared wide-eyed at his panicking partner and friend. Margie was glaring all it was worth at him. At the same time, though, there was an unmistakable amount of fear in those eyes.

"I HAVE TO TRY! I HAVE TO!" She turned back to the table with her unconscious daughter on it. Her hand was shaking as she tried to line the syringe where it needed to go. She started sobbing harder as the job became hard to do with the shivering limb. Her cries suddenly stopped though when a rough hand gently placed itself on top of hers. The woman looked over her shoulder and saw George standing there with an understanding expression. The man slowly led her hand with the syringe towards Trisha. With his help, they successfully stuck the needle in the right place. Almost instantly, the injury stopped bleeding so much.

Margie became a little calmer as she injected the healing ectoplasm in her daughter. Now they had to wait for the results, but in the meantime, they needed to clean Trisha up. The next hour was spent doing this task. They sucked up the blood from within the girl's mouth with a long, slender tube connected to a sort of mini-vacuum. The scientists then took tweezers and starting plucking out the glass that surrounded the inside and the outside of the gash. They wiped away the remaining blood with a wet cloth and stitched up the wound as best as they could. Afterwards, Margie took another syringe filled with the goo and stuck it into her daughter. Another hour later, she did it again.

It was a very unnerving. Having to sit in a room with your only baby for three hours who was unconscious, bleeding, sickly looking, and who could probably still _die _at any moment. George was right when he said they had no idea what it could do. What if it backfires and suddenly makes her worse? The thought was enough to make Margie stay by the child's side the whole-time, never taking her eyes off the beeping vitals on the screen.

The woman jumped when a coat was placed over her shoulders. George rested a hand on her shoulder, only offering comfort.

"I thought you might be cold in only-...well, you know."

Margie had actually forgotten she didn't have a shirt on, but thanked him anyway. He wanted to ask what happened, but didn't in fear it would just upset her again. He didn't want to see anymore tears fall down his dear friend's face.

Said woman stroked a hand through her daughter's hair.

"It's been a while, should I put another syringe in?" She asked.

George gave her a sad look, "I think you've already put enough in. We don't want to risk-..." He trailed off, but Margie still got the message.

They stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Margie's heart jumped in her throat, though, when the beeping sound suddenly slowed down. Both scientists quickly turned their backs to the sleeping girl, instead looking in fear at the vitals. They were decreasing at a fast rate. Slower and slower and slower until they finally just stopped beeping.

A choked "No." left Margie's lips. Yet, she was too afraid to turn around and look at her now dead daughter. George seemed to feel the same way as all he did was clutch his partner to him.

But unknown to them, something happened to Trisha's appearance. Her blonde hair turned a deep, dark blue, and her pale skin got a slight tint of light blue to it. Just as those changes appeared there, they disappeared afterwards. Her blonde hair and pale, but human, skin was back.

Margie and George were shocked to hear the beeping sound of the vitals start up again. The screen showing that everything was normal. What shocked them even more was the low moan that came from behind them.

Twisting her head so fast it almost snapped, Margie eyes took in the sight of her daughter's head moving just slightly. Her face was scrunched up in discomfort before her eyes finally opened half-way. Her eyes held a drugged look about them, not fully aware of their surroundings.

"TRISHA!"

"How in the _world_-?"

Margie's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of her now conscious daughter. She went to her side and leaned over the table to get a good look at her. Tears welled up in her eyes, but now they were tears of joy. Her baby was alive.

Trisha's eyes glanced over towards her mother, looking but not really seeing at the same time. But it was still a start, and that was all that mattered to Margie.

George stood there, dumbfounded at the fact that Trisha had just _died_ before suddenly coming back to life and waking up. It was unheard of. It was illogical. As he watched Margie look over Trisha with pure happiness, though, he smiled before thinking that maybe there was just miracles like that in life.

UGH, I cannot believe I just wrote this crap. Dear God, the halfa-sue...I'm gonna go puke in the toilet, now.

I don't have ANY medical knowledge. If I messed up anything up there, then for the love of FSM, PLEASE TELL ME! But remember, the enhanced ectoplasm healed the most of it.

Well, review this, please. If you guys don't think it's as Sueish as I do, then I'll continue it. So, yeah...

CLICK IT.

P.S. Trisha's hair will be blue and her eyes will be a pinkish-white in ghost mode. This is because the inverted colors of yellow and dark green are dark blue and pinkish-white. Like what happened to Danny's hair, eyes, and jumpsuit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I only got two reviews, but they seemed to like the story, so I'm gonna go ahead and continue it with this chapter.

If this doesn't get a lot of reviews, then I'm gonna scrap it. It's just because I have other stories and drawings I have to work on.

But for the two who did review, thanks you so much for the support! ^^

I'm glad to know that ya'll don't think Trisha's sueish! (Even if I still think she sorta is..._;)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom.

~~~WoohooBreakLine~~~

A bunch of blurs were the first thing that greeted Trisha when she regained consciousness. There was a dull throbbing in her head; the kind one could get when they've slept too long. A low moan escaped her throat. She tried to remember where she was, but everything was hazy. As the blurriness began to clear from her eyes, she saw a ceiling over her head. It was then that she took notice of the soft sheets above and under her. One look to the side told her where she was- her room. Light green walls decorated with various posters and pictures, Trisha's room looked like any other average teenager's.

When did she go to bed? Curious as to what time it was, she tried to lift herself up so she could look at her clock. Big mistake.

"OUCH!"

A hot, burning pain erupted from her waist, spreading all up and down her side. After she recovered from the pain, she swiftly tore her blanket off. She saw that she was in her PJs, but that wasn't what she wanted to look at. Trisha grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up. What she saw surprised her. A white bandage was wrapped around her stomach, covering up whatever was hurting her.

A little more than freaked out, she called out, "MOM?"

She heard thudding footsteps outside her room, signaling that somebody was running up the stairs(Trisha's room was on the second floor).

Her door swung open revealing her mom. Margie had a shocked expression for a few seconds before it morphed into a huge smile. She quickly went over to her daughter's bed and grabbed Trisha's face with both hands. After placing a fast kiss on her forehead, she asked,

"Hey, sweetie! How are you feeling?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Trisha ignored the nicely asked question, instead favoring to ask about her mysterious injury.

"Trish', honey, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Whu-...?"

Margie spoke slowly to her, "When we went out? Remember? We went to the bookstore...and the coffee shop?"

"Oh, yeah!" Trisha did remember. She got that fantasy book she wanted. And at the coffee shop, she got her favorite latte and talked to her mom for a while. And then...then she...?

That's were the blank drew. She couldn't remember anything after having a small chat with her mother.

Margie looked worriedly at her, "Trisha?"

"I don't remember some stuff. What happened at the coffee shop?" The girl looked expectantly at her mother.

Margie bit her lip anxiously. She didn't answer for a while. It seemed like she wasn't sure what to say.

"Mom?" Trisha's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Hun, something bad happened there."

"What are you-?"

Margie interrupted her, "A car's tire blew out while it was driving. It swerved out of control, and headed our way."

The woman looked at her daughter for a reaction, but when she didn't recieve any, she continued, "I pulled us out of car's way before it could hit us, and it landed in the shop's window. But glass shattered everywhere, and a piece strucked you in the side."

Small hints of the girl's memory came in the form of the screeching from tires and people's screams. But that was about it.

"That's where I got this?" Trisha gestured to the bandage. Margie nodded in answer.

"How deep was it? Did I go to the hospital?"

Now her mother seemed uncomfortable. She avoided Trisha's eyes, seemingly thinking that her daughter's walls were suddenly more interesting.

"It was very deep," She said finally, "But you didn't go to the hospital."

"...Huh?"

"Are you hungry?"

"MOM!"

"_Ugh, _NO! You didn't go to the hospital!"

"Then how did you-? But you couldn't-! Did you fix this _yourself!.?_"

"The hospital was on the other side of town! You wouldn't have gotten there in time!"

"But you're not a doctor! How did _you _fix it?"

"George and I-...we...We tried something on you."

Trisha's mouth fell open, "You _experimented _on me?"

"It's not like that! It was a new fast healing medicine we we're working on! I didn't know what else to do!"

"...So it worked?"

A relieved smile came on Margie's face, "Apparently. And I'm glad it did."

She enveloped Trisha in a hug, being careful not to disturb the wound.

"I'm so glad your alive and well. I thought I was gonna lose you."

Trisha patted her mom's back, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine now, though. Stop worrying, okay?"

Margie pulled back and kissed her daughter again before saying, "You _must _be hungry. I'll go fix you some soup."

Her mom pulled away and walked towards the door. Before she went out, though, she glanced back at her daughter, "Also, Anna called for you today. Do you want him to come over?"

"Sure."

"Alrighty then." And with that, Margie left the room.

After the door clicked shut, Trisha once again looked at the bandage. With a moment of hesitation, she slowly brought a finger to the bandage and poked it. A loud yelp left her mouth when she touched it. Yep, that thing was definantly going to hurt for a while.

~~~WoohooBreakLine~~~

"Ohmagawd! What the _hell_?"

"NO, DON'T TOUCH I-OWW!"

"Oops, sorry!"

Trisha pulled away from Anna's prodding finger and gave him a half-hearted glare. She wrapped her arms around her waist as if it would protect it. Like that would stop Anna if he for some reason wanted to touch the bandage again. Damn guy could be stubbornly persistent when he wanted to be.

Both teens were currently in the blonde's room. Anna had come over right away when Margie told him he could come over. He immediatley stormed into Trisha's room, demanding to know how she could just leave him all alone at school. Trisha could understand his distress. It was very lonely at school when one of them was absent. As an answer to his question, though, the girl just lifted her shirt to show the injury, and thus here they are.

"How in the world did that happen?" He asked.

"Was there a car wreck on the news?"

"Um, yeah, actually there was. Some car crashed into the coffee shop. But was does that have to do with-?" Anna seemed to come to a realization, and his face went a little pale.

"Jesus Christ, _you were in that accident?_" He stared wide-eyed at her.

Trisha nodded. "A piece of the glass from the coffee shop's window got stuck in my side. But my mom and George fixed me up, so everything's okay now."

"If you weren't hurt right now, I would so either hit you for getting yourself in danger in the first place, or I would glomp you in happiness because you're safe."

The girl almost remarked that she didn't 'put herself in danger' but decided not to. Anna probably wouldn't listen anyway.

"Sooo...is it gross looking?" He stared in weird fascination at it.

"Anna, seriously?"

"Sorry. Again."

They stood in silence for a second before Anna suddenly looked at her with a confused face. "Wait. Did you just say your mom and George healed you? I didn't know they were doctors too!"

"Oh, they're not."

"Huuhhh?"

Trisha then explained to him that the two scientists actually injected her with some new type of medicine since her mom didn't think she would make it to the hospital.

Anna got a weirded out expression. "Eewww, they _experimented_ on you?

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Are you, like, going to have side effects or something?"

"...Oh shit, I didn't think about that."

"What if your face starts melting or something?"

"...MOM!" Trisha ran out of her room and down the stairs, waving her arms around like a maniac.

"Trish', what's wrong?" Margie poked her head out of the kitchen. The smell of vegetable soup was in the air.

The girl screeched to a stop infront of her mother. Her face was comical looking with her eyes bulging and breath coming out in fast pants.

"My face is not going to melt, is it?" She looked expectantly at Margie.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Margie asked.

"SIDE EFFECTS, MOM! SIDE EFFECTS! NOTHING WEIRD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME, _RIGHT_?"

The woman got the same uncomfortable look she had earlier. "Well, that's the thing, hun. We don't really know, since it wasn't tested before..."

"..."

"Trish'?"

"Anna," The blonde looked at the boy who had just emerged from the stairs, "Go get a piece of paper, please. I need to write my will."

"OH, Trisha! Stop being so over dramatic!" Margie scolded.

"But Mom, you don't even know what that stuff could do to me!"

Anna was now standing next to the other two, listening to the conversation with interest.

Margie frowned at her daughter before heading back into the kitchen to check on the soup. Both teens followed her at her heels.

"We worked hard on that medicine. We checked every detail of it to see if it was safe, even if we hadn't got to actually test it. Trust me," The woman smiled over at Trisha, "I don't think anything bad is going to happen."

Margie went back to stirring the soup, not looking back Trisha and Anna.

Trisha stood there before finally sighing and said, "Fine, okay, I trust you. Just tell me one thing, though. What exactly was the medicine made of?"

Her mother flinched and stirred the soup faster. "Oh, you know, nothing much, just the blood of ghosts that we collected."

"...Excuse me?"

"OMG, it's made of _what?_" Anna gaped at Margie.

Said woman suddenly turned with a big smile on her face. "Soup's done!"

Pretending as if nothing just happened, she went to a cabinet and grabbed some bowls out of it.

"_Ghosts?_" Trisha started to hyperventilate. "I have the blood of a _dead person _inside me?"

"Um, you okay?" Anna looked at her cautiously.

"Ew...ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,EWWWW!" Anna and Margie both jumped when Trisha yelled and ran back up the stairs. A door slammed shut afterwards.

The two who were left in the kitchen glanced worriedly at one another before looking at the direction of the stairs. Margie placed the bowls on the table and walked over towards the stairs.

"Trisha?" She called.

When she received no response Margie went up the stairs to find her daughter. The woman went straight for the bathroom as she heard water running from the sink. A peek into the room showed Trisha anxiously scrubbing at her arm with a wet wash cloth. Her skin was turning red from the friction.

She muttered a low and repeated 'Gross, gross, gross, gross!' as she apparently tried to clean herself of ghost blood from inside of her.

The blonde kept shuddering at the thought. Ghost blood. INSIDE of her! Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting! Gross, gross, gross!

"Trish', stop that before you hurt yourself!" Her mom attempted to grab the cloth, which her daughter held with a strong grip. After minute of struggling with Anna joining in to grab the cloth from his friend, they finally got it away from her. That didn't stop Trisha from scratching at her arm afterwards, though.

Trisha kept raking her nails over the sensitive skin until Anna stopped her. Small hands that shouldn't belong to a boy grabbed hers in an iron grip. The girl looked at him with a blank face as he gave her a stern stare.

"Now," he said, "I want you to repeat after me. Breathe in and out. In and out."

Trisha did as she was told and inhaled and exhaled when Anna said to. It wasn't long before she got her composure back. She ran a hand through her short hair and sighed before looking at her Mom and Anna who had expectant looks on their faces.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Anna."

Both of them looked relieved then, her friend giving her a smile.

Trisha spoke to her mother, "I'm really sorry for freaking out. You saved my life with...that stuff. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

Her mom's slender hand patted her head, "It's okay. It was a normal reaction. The thought is indeed a little unsettling."

A little? Trisha held back the sarcastic response.

"Come on!" Anna chirped happily, "I'm hungry and that soup smelled _delicious!~_"

~~~WoohooBreakLine~~~

A/N: Short chapter is short. But like I said, more reviews equals more and longer chapters. I'm mean like that! XD

Please review and tell me what you think of the story and OCs(*coughmarysuecough*)!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WHERE THE HECK DID ALL YOU AWESOME PEOPLE COME FROM!

Seriously, your reviews were totally amazing!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! My last computer busted and I didn't have one for a while. However, I got a new one and I'm ready to get this show on the road!

I hope all of ya'll continue to enjoy the story!

~~~WoohooLineBreak~~~

"HIT HIM IN THE BALLS, PHANTOM!"

Trisha winced as Anna, once again, cheered loudly for Danny Phantom on the news. They were currently sitting in Anna's living room, watching the ghost boy go through yet another round of fighting with some evil entity. The news woman on the screen was animatedly talking about the live battle, trying to give as much detail as she could. It wasn't really necessary, but it made things more interesting.

"Anna, I would like to keep my hearing, thank you very much." The blonde tried to stop the constant ringing in her ear by sticking her finger in it. Anna turned his head towards her and smiled in a not-so-apologetic way.

"Sorry," he started, "but sometimes Phantom kicks so much butt!" He looked back at the screen and cheered once again.

Trisha had to admit that it was true. She brought her own attention back to the TV and watched as the hero repeatedly pummeled his enemy. Whoever the other ghost was, it certainly wasn't that strong. Not like some of the scarier ghosts Phantom had to fight; like that Wisconsin Ghost.

Trisha shuddered.

She didn't want to acknowledge that HIS blood was inside of her. After her little panic attack that day her mom told her she had ghosts' blood inside of her, she ate some soup and calmed down. Only then did she have the guts to ask just whose blood it was.

Trisha got lost in her thoughts as she remembered the awful moment.

~~~WoohooFlashback~~~

"Mom," Trisha had asked hesitantly while putting her spoon back into her now empty bowl, "Do you remember… do you know which ghost's blood I have inside of me?"

Anna, who was sitting next to Trisha, had stopped eating to look at Trisha's mother as well. It seemed like he was eager to know too.

Margie, who was sitting across from them, got a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, I think you'll like this." She started, "It comes from someone who you really~ admire."

A sly look crossed Margie's face as she stared at her daughter, expecting Trisha to guess who it was just from that.

Judging from the wide-eyed look that suddenly came from her, Trisha got it. Anna seemed to understand too as his mouth fell open.

"You," Trisha's voice trembled, "You don't _possibly _mean…"

"Mmhmm," Margie said in a low voice, "You have Amity Park's own resident hero's aka _Danny Phantom's _very own blood inside of you."

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU FRIGGIN' SERIOUS?" Anna grinned widely in pure astonishment.

Trisha, on the other hand, didn't know what to think about it. She still thought it was really damn gross to have someone else's blood inside of her. Really. Damn. Gross.

But this was also Danny Phantom's blood. Danny 'I have saved and protected people with my awesome ghost powers' Phantom. The hero she had admired ever since he became known to the world. And that, in some way, made the whole thing seem really cool.

"But it's not just his."

Margie's voice suddenly cut into the excitement.

…

A small silence filled the room at this statement.

"Oh," Trisha finally said, "Well, who else's is it?"

Anna scoffed as he sat back down, "Whoever it is it certainly can't be as awesome as Danny Phantom." He now ate his soup with a completely bored look on his face.

Margie shrugged at her daughter's inquire, "I don't know the ghost's name. He looked funny though; had red eyes and his hair was shaped into devil horns. I don't know if he was trying to copy Satan or Dracula." The woman chuckled at her own joke.

…

Margie then looked up in confusion when she didn't hear any reaction from either Trisha or Anna.

Anna looked as if Margie just told him that she kicked puppies for a living, while Trisha had a look of absolute illness on her face; so much in fact that it wouldn't surprise Margie if the girl just bent over and threw up.

"The effing _Wisconsin Ghost?_" Anna asked.

"Is that his name? I guess it is his then." Margie shrugged, obviously not understanding the big deal.

"M-mom," came the stuttering voice of Trisha, "Wh-why, oh…oh God." The blonde placed her face in her hands and shivered a little. All ghosts gave her the creeps, even Danny Phantom did a little bit. But that ghost, the Wisconsin Ghost, just plain frightened her. She didn't know why she was so scared of him, she just… she just was.

"Trish, sweetie, I'm… sorry this upsets you." Margie looked worriedly at her daughter, fearing she might have another episode.

Anna looked at Trisha too with a frown on her face. As he was preparing himself for another 'Trisha freak out' though, Trisha sat back straight and took a deep breath with her eyes closed.

"I'm okay," she opened her eyes, "Don't worry. It's all good." The troubled look on her face suggested that it wasn't 'all good,' but at least this was better than her scratching at her arms.

Suddenly, Trisha got up and walked away to put her empty bowl in the sink, leaving her mother and her best friend to sit there with worried looks still on their faces.

~~~WoohooFlashBack~~~

"Do you two kiddies want a snack?" The voice of Anna's mom, Mrs. Chrystal, shook Trisha out of the memory. She seemed to be calling from the kitchen, which was located right outside the living room.

"Sure Mom!" Anna answered without looking away from the television.

Not long after, Mrs. Chrystal walked through the door with a tray of food in her hands.

Mrs. Chrystal was a very beautiful woman; with dark skin and long curly hair, it was obvious where Anna got his looks from.

The plate was settled on the table in front of them. It was full of crackers with a small bowl of… some kind of dip in the center. The woman briefly gave them a dark lipstick-covered smile before strolling back out of the room.

Anna immediately started eating the crackers. He'd smother them with the strange, green-colored dipping sauce before shoving them in his mouth. Most would think someone as good-looking as him would have better matters, but he didn't. Funny enough, Anna didn't give a shit if somebody thought negatively of him. He always faced any kind of trouble in his life with a determined smile. Trisha, once again, wondered how someone could have such confidence in himself.

The girl shook her head in confusion at her friend's personality and helped herself to some of the crackers as well. She brought it to her mouth, but hesitated as she watched Anna put another dip-covered cracker in his mouth. Trisha looked at the sauce for a second before lowering the cracker to the bowl and scooping a small amount on it. She then brought it back to her mouth and ate it. It tasted _really_ good. She looked at the screen and grabbed another cracker. She held it in her hand as she got distracted by Danny Phantom's fight. Suddenly, her hand felt empty.

… What the-?

She looked down in surprise to see that her cracker had fallen to the table. …That was strange. She looked at her hand; she was sure she had a good grip on it…

"WOOOOHHHOOOO!" Trisha jumped as Anna's voice rang in her ears. His hands were thrown into the air, and he looked at the TV screen in amazement. Trisha looked too, and saw that Phantom had apparently sucked up the ghost he was fighting into his thermos.

~~~WoohooLineBreak~~~

Later, Trisha's mom came to pick her up from Anna's. Margie said a quick hello to Anna, Mrs. Chrystal, and Mr. Davis (Anna's dad) before leaving with Trisha in her car. The two made small talk on their way home, but none of it was really interesting.

When they arrived at the house and went inside, Margie told Anna she should take a shower and that dinner would be done by the time she was out.

The blonde complied and went upstairs to her bathroom. She flicked the light on and closed the door behind her. Taking her shirt off, she went over to her sink so she could place it on the corner. She stopped and looked in the large mirror above the sink as she passed it. Slowly, she placed her hand on her stomach and traced a white scar that led from near her belly button to her right side.

It was from an injury that should've killed her. But here it was now, just a thin, white scar that stood out from her pale skin. Trisha had almost died… Even now, that thought seemed unreal to her. It was as if her mind refused to accept the knowledge that she had been so close to dying. That if it wasn't for her mother or that ghost blood, she would probably be buried in the ground right now.

Trisha shuddered and banished those thoughts from her mind. All she wanted to do was take a relaxing shower. She took her glasses and the rest of her clothes off and wasted no time turning on the water and turning it to a temperature she liked. She stepped inside and let out a pleased sigh as the water hit her body. She simply stood there for a while thinking about the different good things in her life. She thought about her mother's cooking, which she would soon be eating. She thought about how she wouldn't have to go to school for another three months since it was summer. She thought about Anna. She thought about Anna and his nice smile. She thought about Anna and his kindness towards her. She thought about all the fun times she had with him in the past and the fun times that she would have with him in the future. She just plain thought about everything and everyone that made her happy.

She hummed to herself with her eyes closed and head tilted straight towards the water. While she was doing this, she reached sideways to grab the shampoo off the shelf on the wall. At first, her arm was at an angle, but when she didn't feel anything she reached farther. Once again, she didn't feel anything. This repeated until her arm was stretched out all the way. She huffed in annoyance but kept her eyes closed and head under the sprinkling water. Her mind then caught up with her, and she thought about her situation.

….

…

Her shower was only two and a half feet wide… there was _NO _way her arm should be able to fully stretch out.

…...

The warm water suddenly felt cold, and her breath got stuck in her throat.

THERE IS NO WAY SHE COULDN'T HAVE FELT THE WALL BY NOW.

Slowly, with growing horror gathering in the pit of her stomach, she tilted her head back down and opened her eyes but still didn't look sideways. Finally after gathering enough nerve, she forced herself to turn her head and look at the situation that should be impossible.

Everything hurdled into her stomach, and her expression turned to one of absolute fear at what she saw.

Her arm

went straight through

the wall.

~~~WoohooLineBreak~~~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Margie gasped and dropped the bowl she was stirring food in.

Without even thinking, she whirled around and ran at full speed towards the stairs.

"TRISHA?" She yelled from the first floor, hoping to hear her answer back.

When she received none, the woman ran in a panic up the stairs, nearly tripping twice on the way. She ran down the hall and to the bathroom door, flinging it open.

She saw the blurred reflection of her daughter through the glass shower and hurriedly went over and opened it.

Trisha was huddled at the end of the shower. Her face was stark white and her eyes wide in horror while she cradled her left hand to her chest. She was shivering.

"Sweetie? Hun, what's wrong? What happened?" Margie quickly turned off the water before entering the stall to check her daughter.

Upon hearing her mother, Trisha seemed to snap out of it.

"Mom?" The girl looked towards her mother, "MOM!"

Trisha lunged forward and grabbed Margie's sleeves. She pointed at the wall and tried to tell her something, but she was panicking and stuttering so much that Margie couldn't understand her.

She shook her shoulders, "Trisha… TRISH! CALM DOWN, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!"

"MY ARM, MOM! MY ARM! IT WENT THROUGH THE WALL!"

"WHA-?"

"I WAS REACHING OVER FOR THE SHAMPOO AND MY ARM WENT STRAIGHT THROUGH THE WALL!"

"…Hun, I think you need to calm down. Your arm couldn't ha-."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTA- AH!" Trisha gripped harder on her mother's sleeves as she felt herself drop a little.

Both of them blinked at each other before simultaneously looking down.

…

Trisha legs had disappeared through the stall floor.

"OH MY GOD!"

"MOM, HELP ME!"

Trisha scrambled to put her arms around her mother's neck as the woman wrapped her arms around her waist and heaved her up. Her legs easily came out of the floor, but that didn't make Trisha, or Margie for that matter, any less freaked out.

Trisha was sobbing hard as tears rolled down her face, "MOM, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? I DON'T UNDERSTAND; WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?"

"It's okay! You're going to be okay!" Margie helped Trisha stand and wrapped a towel around her.

"Come on." She wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and helped her walk down the stairs. She brought her into the living room and made her sit on the couch. Trisha was still crying loudly the whole time.

Margie walked to the phone on the other side of the room and picked it off its charger. She dialed a number as fast as she could and tapped her foot impatiently as it rang.

"He better pick up." She mumbled to herself.

Two more rings later and she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"George, get over here. Now. We have a _really_ big problem; it's concerning Trisha."

"… I'm on my way." The line went dead after that, signaling that he hung up.

Margie pressed the 'end' button and placed the phone back. She turned then turned around and went back to her daughter. Trisha had stopped crying, but was still sobbing loudly and had a very distant look in her eyes. She huddled close to her mom when she sat down.

"Trisha, George is coming over. You might want to go put some clothes on upstairs. Okay?" Margie talked as softly as she could.

Trisha nodded and slowly got up from the couch and left the room.

After she watched the retreating back of her daughter, Margie breathed out and leaned back on the cushions. She just _knew _this had something to do with the ghost blood. There was no other explanation for it.

Margie felt an onslaught of guilt at that thought. _She _was the one who inserted the blood into Trisha. It was her fault that strange things were happening to her. She shouldn't have put that blood inside her.

'Don't be stupid, Margie!' yelled a part of her conscience. 'If you hadn't put that blood in her, she would have DIED!'

The woman thought about this fact for a second before a determined look settled on her face. Yes, that blood kept her baby alive. And no matter what kind of weird side effects were thrown at them, they would take care of it; they would conquer it. She was never going to regret saving her child's life_. Never. Not one bit._

~~~WoohooLineBreak~~~

A/N: So that ends chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you can! :)

Oh, and I drew a picture of Trisha and Anna in (a poor attempt of) Butch Hartman's style! Just go to Deviantart, type in "Danny Phantom Trisha and Anna" in the search bar, and it's the only picture there! Check it out if you want to!


End file.
